Suck it Up
by Lloromannic67
Summary: Grunkle Stan is coming home tomorrow and the house is filthy. Dipper, Mabel, Rosa and Labra must clean the house before Grunkle Stan comes home. But, can they clean up in time without their neighbour Mr. Tobita , who loves filth destroying their house with garbage thanks to Kuromi? Kuromi reveals her past of her & Rosa
1. Dipper's Lies

The phone was ringing and Dipper answered it.

"Hello?" Said Dipper

"Dipper, it's your Grunkle Stan!" Said Grunkle Stan.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm coming home tomorrow! Is the house still clean?"

Dipper gulped and looked at the place.

The place was filthy and there was garbage and rats everywhere.

"Y-Yeah. Totally clean. Exactly how it was when you left the house." Said Dipper nervously.

"Wonderful! See you tomorrow!" Said Grunkle Stan before hanging up.

Dipper hangs up as well.

Rosa climbs on top of Dipper's head.

"Are you sure it's alright to lie to Grunkle Stan?" Asked Rosa

"Relax. Nobody will know." Said Dipper.

"What about Mabel?" Asked Rosa

"And what would she say?" Asked Dipper

"I can't believe you lied to Grunkle Stan." Said Rosa

"I can't believe you lied to Grunkle Stan!" Yelled Mabel.

"Told Ya." Said Rosa.

"Look, I'm sorry. But sometimes people have to lie." Said Dipper.

"But Dipper, look at this place. It's so disgusting even a pig would wanna roll around in it." Said Mabel.

Waddles was rolling around in the garbage.

"At least Waddles enjoys it." Said Dipper, laughing nervously while mabel angrily glares at him.

"Well anyway, we have to clean up the house before Grunkle Stan comes home tomorrow." Said Mabel.

"Alright then." Said Dipper

"We'll help you too!" Said Rosa

Rosa & Labra were wearing house maid clothes.

"Sure!" Said Dipper & Mabel.


	2. Who Cares About Cleaning

Rosa was dusting the the house, Mabel was taking out the trash and Dipper was getting rid of cobwebs.

"This shelf might need dusting." Said Rosa

Dipper was on a step ladder, looking for cobwebs on the same shelf.

Rosa dusted everything that she could see on the shelf, but she accidentally tickled Dipper's back, causing him to laugh and nearly fall off the step ladder, but luckily he managed to grab on the shelf.

"I'm so sorry!" Said Rosa

But Dipper just petted Rosa's head, smiling.

"Don't worry, it happens all the time." Said Dipper

Rosa saw a souvenir that looked like a raccoon holding a broom.

"Dipper, what's this?" Asked Rosa.

"Oh, that's just something our dad got Stan for his birthday last year." Said Dipper

Rosa took a close look at the raccoon.

"It's so cute." Said Rosa.

Then Dipper saw a towel fall outside into the garden of an old house next door.

"Aaaah! That's Grunkle Stan's favourite towel." Exclaimed Dipper

"I'll go get it!"

Dipper runs outside to retrieve it.

Labra comes into the living room, holding a dead pigeon.

"Guys, look what I found-Labu." Said Labra.

"Eewwww!" Exclaimed Mabel & Rosa in disgust.

DIpper went to see if anyone lived in the old house.

"H-Hello?" Said Dipper nervously.

Inside the house, Dipper saw not just garbage, but a car in the hallway as well.

"Ok, could someone please tell me how the heck did a car get into the hallway as well!?" Dipper asked himself.

Then the car door slowly opened, frightnening Dipper.

"What do want, kid?" Said the man

"Oh, Hey! How's it going Mr. Tobita?" Asked Dipper nervously.

"Well?" Asked Mr. Tobita.

"Oh, right! I was just cleaning the house with my sister and one of Grunkle Stan's favourite towels just fell of the washing line and it somehow landed into your backyard." Said Dipper

"Did you just say cleaning?" Asked Mr. Tobita.

"Yeah." Said Dipper

Mr. Tobita sighed.

"Too bad. And here I thought I lived somewhere where everybody loved garbage." Said Mr. Tobita.

There was a moment of silence.

"So, I'll just go grab the towel and I'll be on my way." Said Dipper

"Farewell."

Then Dipper leaves.

Mr. Tobita lies on the car seat.

"Why can't people be like me?" Mr. Tobita asked himself.


	3. Kuromi Note

Kuromi & Baku were looking for Rosa.

"How hard is it to find a pink teddy bear?" Asked Kuromi

"Are you still upset about the time you thought goats are born from...?" Asked Baku

But before Baku could finish his sentence, Kuromi smacks him on the head.

"You promised you wouldn't talk about that anymore!" Yelled Kuromi

"Oh yeah-Zona?"

"Zona?"

"Kuromi-sama, there she is-Zona!"

Rosa was sitting on Dipper's head, helping with the cleaning.

"RRRRRRRRROOSSSSAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yelled Kuromi as she & Baku fly very fast to Rosa & Dipper.

"Kuromi! Did you come to help us?" Asked Rosa

"Yeah, right!" Said Kuromi

"Why'd you have to keep interfering with our magic!?"

"Huh?" Said Rosa

"Aaah! You make me wanna throw up!" Yelled Kuromi

"Huh?" Said Rosa

"Aw, GEEZ!" Yelled Kuromi

"Kuromi, That reminds me. Why do you want the dark power so badly?" Asked Rosa

"It's cause I want to get rid of you!" Exclaimed Kuromi

"I'm gonna use the dark power to destroy you and erase your existance once and for all!"

"But what have i ever done to you?" Asked Rosa.

"Don't be an idiot! I wrote everything that you've done to me over the past few years!" Yelled Kuromi as she took out her notebook.

"Kuromi Note no.128."

Then it shows a flashback of what Rosa has done to Kuromi.

Rosa & Kuromi were on clean-up duty at the Jewelpet Academy

"I forgot to mop over here." Said Rosa

"Wait, I already cleaned that spot." Said Kuromi

"Huh? Is that why it's sparkling ?" Asked Rosa

"I told you. I already cleaned that..." Said Kuromi

But then, Kuromi tripped over a bucket of mop water and got all wet

Rosa walks over to Kuromi and says

"kuromi, you must be careful next time. Okay?"

"You little Twerp!" Hissed Kuromi

Then at lunch time.

"Tee hee! I'm saving my favourite for last: The pickled onion." Kuromi said to herself

"Kuromi hates pickled onions?" Asked Rosa

Then, Rosa picks up the pickled onion from Kuromi's plate with her fork.

"I'll eat for you." Said Rosa, before eating it.

This caused Kuromi to cry.

In Jewel Hills, Rosa was picking flowers

"I should make a floral decoration out of all of these flowers that i've picked" Said Rosa.

Kuromi was watching from behind a tree.

"Hmph! In that case, I'm gonna make an even bigger and better floral decoration out of this tree!" Said Kuromi, pointing to the tree.

Then kuromi grabs a black axe and chops down the tree with it.

But when the tree is finally cutted down, Kuromi gets crushed underneath it.

"Floral decoration complete!" Said Rosa when she finished her floral decoration

Kuromi couldn't move under the tree.

"You're being very dramatic." Said Dipper

Rosa had finished making her snowman.

The snowman looked like rosa.

"Look, a cute little me made out of snow." Said Rosa

"Ha! That puny little snowman is even uglier than you!" Said Kuromi, making fun of Rosa and her snowman

Then Kuromi tries to make her snowball even bigger.

"Just watch! I'll make an even better snowman." Said Kuromi

But then, Kuromi's hands get stuck in the snowball.

"Huh? I C..Can't pull them out." Said Kuromi, trying to break free from the snowball.

Then, the snowball starts to roll with Kuromi still stuck.

"Hey, wait. "What..What's going on?" Kuromi asked herself.

Kuromi starts to roll down the hill, screaming.

"Kuromi?" Said Rosa.

"And then, I spent the whole night frozen with nobody coming to rescue me and then I caught Pneumonia the next day." Said Kuromi.

"Did that really happen?" Asked Rosa.

"As time went by, I grew more curel and my heart grew colder and colder. And because of the trouble you caused me, I even scared Mom & Dad." Said Kuromi

"Please that's enough, Kuromi!" Pleaded Kuromi's Mother

"NO! Don't touch that!" begged Kuromi's Father

"And then, finally I ended up in the dungeon with nobody visiting me for a whole year thanks to you." Said Kuromi

"Day after day in that cold, dark room, nobody knew how much I was suffering. But then, I came across some wonderful magical items in the secret room next door."

The flashback ends.

"My only allies in the Human world are the Melody Key, the Melody Bow and Baku!" Exclaimed Kuromi.

"Zona!" Said Baku in agreement.

"Aw, good for you." Said Rosa

"You're even dumber than I thought!" Yelled Kuromi.

"Just watch! I'll get a black note for sure this time and this time you're also going to regret it as well!"

Kuromi & Baku fly off.

"Regret it-Zona!" Yelled Baku."

"Bye bye! Let's play again!" Said Rosa as she waved goodbye to Kuromi & Baku

"She really wants the Dark Power Badly." Said Dipper

"I can't imagine why." Replied Rosa.

Mr. Tobita was watching Mabel taking out garbage.

"What the heck? They're cleaning again?" Asked Mr. Tobita

"It's supposed to be messy like my house."

Then, he let out a sigh and noticed a vacuum cleaner.

"It's the fault of these type of cleaning materials." He said

"I wish i could live in a world that has nothing but piles of garbage. Then I would be very happy. But that's just a dream"

"A world of garbage? One step ahead of you." Said Kuromi

Kuromi jumps in the air with her Melody Key and says

"Open, Dream Door!"

Then Kuromi slashes the Melody Key, opening the dark world

Kuromi draws a pentagram with the Melody Key.

"I'll make your dream come true!" Yelled Kuromi.

The she twists the Melody Key.

"Perfect! Rosa's hard work is about to be ruined.

"Hi. It's Brownie. Please forgive me for not having enough screen time." said Brownie as he bows.

"It seems that the cleaning is done! Isn't that great, guys?"

"We're finally finished." said Dipper

"We're so tired." Said Rosa.

Then the Doorbell rang repeatidly.

"Who's that?" Asked Dipper

Outside, Kuromi & Baku were saying ding-dong over and over again until they are squished by the door when Dipper opens it hardly.

WHAT!?" Yelled Dipper angrily

But Dipper saw nobody.

"I C-Came for my revenge, Rosa." Said Kuromi behind the Door.

Then Dipper saw a man with a vacuum cleaner for a head and it turns out to be Mr. Tobita.

"Hello. I'm Mr. Tobita, your neighbour." Said Mr. Tobita

Dipper screams in horror.


End file.
